


Sunflower my eyes

by Thewittydreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asthmatic Harry, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewittydreamer/pseuds/Thewittydreamer
Summary: Louis is in london and his stubborn boyfriend is in L.A during the global pandemic and choose to go out every chance he gets,which makes louis worried sick.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 28





	Sunflower my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of Harry's little motorbike adventure pictures that came out earlier.  
> Why harry has to worry his boyfriend all the time.😅  
> Hope you like it.stya safe and stay indoors.

Harry knew he was due a phone call anytime soon,after his little motorbike adventure today in the morning,he was pacing in the living room in his purple pjs,the one that louis loves the most.

When kendal texted him in the morning,asking whether he is up for a ride around the city,he couldnt help it.He was going crazy stuck inside his LA apartment with no louis to cuddle and kiss.The pandemic in action he knew it was a risk as social distancing is the only word he has been hearing over the couple days.the last phone call from his mom was warning him to stay inside at all times,and the family facetime was the same,people were worried and it makes them worry more since harry is the only person who is not in London.  
When louis called him after the family call,the conversation was all about his over protective boyfriend pestering over Harry's safety,because louis knew how much harry enjoys being outdoors and hanging out with his friends.Louis knows how much harry loves his sun and beach,now that he is deprived of everything louis wanted to make his boyfriend aware of the dangers ahead.and he missed his cheeky little boyfriend too much since they are stuck in different countries.

Present.

Harry knows that he is about to get scolded for his little adventure and he was not ready for it,he got a text from his mom and his sister saying how dangerous it was for him to go out when strange things are happening around the world,and above all he was riding his motorbike that everyone despice considering his accident two years back.

He saw the light and it was louis,he was facetimeing and harry picked it up knowing how distress louis looked through the screen.

Do you know how worried I was when I saw that video of yours,riding your little motorbike you little giraffe,did you even think about me before heading down with your dear friends,tell me harry what were you thinking.

Harry was pouting,louis knew how sorry his baby boy looked,but he couldnt let this go.

When I saw that video of yours,riding that bike my heart felt so heavy harry,you clearly know how dangerous it is out there,people are dying in US harry,and you are out when I clearly told you to stay inside until things go down,what if you catch the virus harry,I'm not there,your mothers not there,and with your asthma I just cant even imagine how things will go down.  
Harry felt so bad for making his boyfriend so mad and worried,and harry clearly knew how bad Louis was feeling as he was calling harry by his name,louis only tend to call harry by his name when he was upset with harry.

I'm sorry louis,I'm really sorry!I promise you from now on I will only go out if I need bread,and he gave louis a cheeky smile thinking louis would come down.

Louis sighed,you just dont get it harry.Im in London,and its not like I cam come to you just like that,Its killing me we are not with each other,if something happens to you,and on top of that you are riding that bike which gives me mini heart attacks harry,dont you remember the last time,I just dont want you to get hurt baby.Can you do that for me,can you please listen to me and stay safe and sound.Please baby boy.

Harry was crying at this point l,ugly tears was pouring from his eyes,he promised louis but he was crying more now that he cant kiss and hug his boyfriend,he missed sleeping on louis shoulders,the cuddles and how louis annoys him.

Louis just couldnt take his baby crying anymore,he tried to console harry.  
Hey hush baby,its okay,I know how hard it's for you,but I promise I will see you soon and spoil you with my kisses.

Now can you,wipe your tears and smile for me please.  
Harry did as louis told,now that's my baby boy louis said with tears in his eyes.

I dont want you to have an asthma attack in middle of this virus spreading,so you need to be extra careful alright,I want you to take your meds on time and take care of your self okay honey,said louis with utter admiration towards his beautiful boyfriend.I love you so much harry and I hope you wont give me anymore heart attacks baby boy.  
Harry looked so much relieved at this point,there will be no one who will love him like louis and he was so greatfull for him.

I love you Lou,I miss you so much and I promise I will take care of my self,and I want you to do the same alright.stay safe boobear, i cant wait to see you,hug you and kiss your lips.  
Louis chuckled and gave his boyfriend a flying kiss,promising him he will do the same.


End file.
